


The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

by DichotomyStudios



Series: Snapshots [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Navy, Angst, Drama, Gen, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Buck live through their first bad SEAL mission, and get a better understanding about family, forgiveness, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thaccian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thaccian).



> * Chris and Buck are both SEALs with the Naval Special Warfare Group 2 based at Little Creek, Va Bch, Virginia  
> *The only easy day was yesterday' is the US Navy SEALs motto  
> * WARNING for animated gif at the bottom!

Buck eased onto the bar stool next to Chris and said, "You are like a needle in a haystack, son." He glanced over at the vaguely threatening group of bikers in the corner playing pool, and back to Chris who hadn't bothered looking up from his half-glass of… whiskey, probably. Buck gave his friend the once over and decided Chris wasn't any worse for wear. He ordered a beer, and bumped Chris with his shoulder. "Guess you couldn't scare up a fight at four in the afternoon, huh? You must be losing your touch." That got a reaction from Chris, if only a tightening of the mouth and a half-hearted glare.

"I'm on leave, Buck. Why're you here?"

"We're _all_ on leave, buddy, but you're the only one who disappeared." Chris's full attention swung around, dark circles under his eyes and all. "Calm down, the C.O. hasn't called us back. I came on orders, but not his. Here."  He handed Chris the sturdy red envelope scrawled with _Lt. Commander Christopher Larabee_ in black calligraphy. "It’s from Ellen. She came by the command this morning. She invited the team over for Christmas dinner." When Chris resolutely placed the card on the bar, carefully not looking at it, Buck added, "She wants you there, too."

Chris looked at him, shocked. "Me? Her husband is dead because of me. And she knows because those fucking murderers televised everything they did to him." Anger and frustration brightened Chris’s face and darkened his tone, and Buck was glad for it. Anything but the quiet misery Chris had been dragging around like it was chained to his leg.

“She doesn’t blame you, Chris.”

"It was my men that got trapped, my responsibility it went bad." Chris stabbed a finger to his chest so hard it was probably going to bruise. "How is it not my fault when my goddamn commander has to come off the boat to bargain for _my_ release? John knew those sons of bitches wanted to butcher the highest rank they could get their hands on, and he traded himself anyway."

Buck settled into his beer, and leaned over until he was pressed right up against Chris's side. He’d been Chris’s friend longer than they’d been SEALs, and he’d always be thankful for John’s sacrifice. Not that he could ever tell Chris. Especially now when Chris had his anger and guilt all mixed up. “You're right, John knew what he was doing. But... Ellen said every time John went on a mission she’d pray he'd come home, but because she knew he loved the Navy and wanted to be there for his men, she also prayed he'd get one more op. She said she’s been doing that dance for his whole career. It never got easier, but John always wanted to make a difference, and he did, so she supported every decision he made. Even this one. She _is_ angry and hurting, Chris. But she said that ain't a reason to stop loving someone.” He watched the confusion on Chris’s face and understood it.“I never figured love could be like that, either. Don’t know what to make of it, but it sure is something.” 

They drank in silence until Buck tapped the card with Chris’s name on it. “For once I didn’t read your mail. Don’t you want to know what it says?” Minutes passed before Chris picked up the card and tore it open. Buck stood up and read over Chris’s shoulder.

 

_‘You boys are all the family I have left now. Christmas dinner is at 1700 sharp. Bring dessert and good whiskey. Love, Ellen’_

Buck didn’t wrap his arms around Chris because he thought Chris needed a hug, but because Buck needed a hug and Chris was closest to him. “The lady ain’t taking no for an answer.” After a few seconds of waiting, he grabbed Chris by the hair and pressed their foreheads together, a learned act of commiseration with their band of brothers. “Well?”

Chris nodded his head a little, and his voice was better, softer, thinking. “All right, Buck. If I’m buying the good whiskey, you’re buying the dessert.”

Buck smiled. “Yes, sir.” 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
